From the Ashes I found More
by saintnatalie
Summary: Madge Undersee wakes up in the ashes of disrtict 12. Will she make it to district 13. Read and find out the back story of madge in dist.12 after the bombing! Please review It's greatly appreciated and I will read your stories and review them too.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and silent. It was the last thing I could remember. I wake up covered in rubble and dust gasping for air. It's not over yet I find myself struggling for that last bit of oxygen that the fire surrounding me hasn't stolen. I find none and In desperate search of fresh air I instinctively start to crawl out of the rubble and out from the pile of bricks. The next sight I see is so gruesome I turn back around and make myself sick.

THREE HOURS EARLIER….

"Madge, dear can you bring me the cough syrup" my mom called weakly from her room.

"One second I'm extremely busy here!" I called back much louder. Katniss was running with Johanna the district 7 tribute. I didn't understand the guy from 3... What was his name? That's right Beetee. I didn't get his plan but I got that they were going to electrocute them or something. I hated watching the games and my parents rarely let me ever but since Katniss was a close friend I watched. It was grotesque and I had become near to sick multiple times. I don't know If I could have done that, been in the arena.

"Madge please some cough drops or something!" my mom was calling slightly louder. Since I knew she was in pain I brought some medicine and hurried back to the television set. The capitol people were using conciliatory voices and you knew that something above the normal games was happening and they were hiding something. Claudius Templesmith seemed off orient and a little sweaty. Only a district citizen would notice little things like that in the behavior of a capitol person though so I stayed tuned.

I waited and I couldn't believe that I almost drifted off into sleep. Thank god it had only been twenty minutes. I looked at the screen and obviously a lot had happened there was a blood bath around the rubber trees and I couldn't tell what was going on. Then I saw Katniss. She took her bow and shot the… The power just went out. Why and what happened? Is Katniss alive? I don't know but something happened. I'll just go to our town square and continue my constant prayers for her there. But when I stepped outside I realized that someone had shut it off.

The entire street was silent and doors peeped out was it a normal power outage that district 12 suffered most evenings or not? No. I couldn't have been, not during the games. We rarely ever had a power outage during the games and it wasn't really evening. At latest 4:00 p.m. It was stange and some were panicking. I wasn't sure how I should react right now because I didn't know what the circumstances were that I was dealing with.

My dad seemed to know what was happening because he came out of the house and he didn't usually come out of his office around this time.

"Get inside! Now, Madge take your mother you should be safe in the wash room get between a doorway or under a table quickly take cover." He yelled at me

"Why dad? What is happening out here?" I asked.

"Madge its gonna be alright just listen and keep your mother safe the capitol isn't happy right now and I don't know if they are going to spare us baby…"

The phrase he used "spare us" I knew it wasn't to be taken lightly. We were not going to make it through whatever was going to happen. I muttered I love you to my dad. It was barley but he kissed my forehead and squeezed me. I knew he probably had to go warn a close friend. My dad being the mayor was very well informed compared to the rest of us. I went to my mother nexrt and being ill it was hard to get her out of the bed.

We made our way to the door way and I noticed that everyone seemed to be migrating a certain way, towards the fence of the outlying district. That was probably a twenty minute run with the crowd right now, but as I half held m mother I didn't know if we could make it. I still don't know what is happening and it is aggravating me, but no one else knows either. Then saw it the hovercraft. Has it come to rescue us? I don't know my father has only been on the complex and expensive vehicles twice and I didn't know their main purpose but I had to hope for the best.

My mom and I made our way with the crowd but I kept my eyes on the incoming hovercraft. I notice that it was not descending then I saw the first bomb. It was dropping bombs! We started to pick up our pace to a fast jog but my mother was having a hard time keeping up even though she was leaning most of her frail body on me. We would not make it. The bomb fell a few streets back and the crowd knocked us over. I was being swarmed and crushed. I couldn't breathe or see. I managed to get us back up somehow and the second bomb fell. The hovercraft was almost directly above us.

The bomb landed exploding too close to us buildings fell people were screaming so loud I went temporarily deaf and I stopped seeing things then stopped feeling.

It was dark and silent. It was the last thing I could remember. I wake up covered in rubble and dust gasping for air. It's not over yet I find myself struggling for that last bit of oxygen that the fire surrounding me hasn't stolen. I find none and in desperate search of fresh air I instinctively start to crawl out of the rubble and out from the pile of bricks. The next sight I see is so gruesome I turn back around and make myself sick.

Bodies and fire surrounded me I don't know where I was. The place I once called home was unrecognizable and I couldn't tell if this was a horrid dream or not. I didn't want to believe what I was seeing. I couldn't help it but I broke into an uncontrollable sobbing attack. When I recovered because there were no more teas to be shed I dug. Where was my mom, and were there survivors? If there was me I couldn't have been the only one or could I have? My mom was nowhere to be found and judging by the bodies I see she wouldn't even be recognizable. The ash was still falling and I needed to see something good. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore and fell asleep in a place that looked virtually untouched for some reason. Other than the stench I could almost close my eyes and pretend it didn't happen.


	2. Chapter 2

The trance I was in began to wear off. All I knew was that I was dirty, hungry, thirsty, and needed to take care of myself. It must have been almost three days. The pain in my stomach temporarily subsided because there was absolutely nothing inside of it. I tried to get up, but it was difficult. My feet trembled and I could barely see. When I rubbed my eyes I saw why the place I had been at seemed untouched, it was victor's village. I guess Capitol people would need to stay here and there was no such thing as hotels in dist.12. There was no district 12.

I had to keep moving and search for survivors. I'm not sure how I made it but I seemed to be ensconced in a little ditch there was a large piece of wood that must have protected me from debris. I was extremely lucky and I could not have been the only one. I'll start with the outlying parts or what used to be the seam. The inner part of the city had been pretty well demolished. I remember the terrible rain and snow and sometimes wind storms we would get as a child but I have never seen this vast amount of detruction before. I was appauled and thouroughly sickened by the stench so much that I lifted my sweater collar and tried not to inhale the smoke and dead body fumes.

First off I needed food so stepping into Peeta's old house I grabbed some bread and cookies. There wa cans on the shelf and bags of dry food in the cubbards. It was quite the jack pot. Even being one of the wealthy people in town there was no comparison to a victor. So I stuffed everything into a leather backpack and found a new set of clothes that must have belonged to Mrs. Mellark. The rag of a dress that I had on was not going to do. The smoldering rocks and ash marred it to the point it wasn't salvageable so I though pants would do good and a nice pair of leather lace up shoes. I grabbed the backpack flung it over my shoulder and tucked my nose into the blouse. I closed my eyes as I passed my school and my friends houses.

From the looks of the place there would be no survivors that stayed. Then I saw it, a figure in the distance around the entrance to the mines. I ran closer trying no tto trip on the wreckage of the torn up road.

"Hello?!" I called as loud as I could. My voice was raspy and hard to use after crying and not using it.

"Hey! You ther! Are you okay? HELLO CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Then the figure turned towards my direction. They saw me or he saw me. The figure was starting to come closer and I realized that indeed it was masculine. I kept running at a steady pace and they picked up a jog.

"Hey, Madge? Is that you?" He called I recognized the voice and I matched a face.

"Bristel, how did you make it?!" I said he was less than what a block would be away.

"Oh my god Madge!" He said he grasped me and I held on he smelled terribly like smoke and so did I. He was probably looking for people longer than I have It had only been an hour and then I ran into him. It was a blessing to see a familiar face. Being part of the team in the mines with Gale we hung out after school a few times.

"How did you?..."I asked but then he interrupted. "I was one of the guys who got out until the entrance was blocked. But then the bombs came…Our guys we started going with the crowd but I stayed behind trying to find my sister and when I got to my house I just tried to avoid them…"

He trailed off and he looked off into the distance. I had to look up at him he was easily a head taller than me, but I was short. He looked so much like Gale and the entire seam. Then I said, " I was trying to get my mom when we were knocked over and it just all happened so fast I can barely remember. I just started looking today. You're the only one so far. Do you think there are a lot of others out there?"

"Probably,' he said, "The people that are here either escaped already when it was happening or is injured. We should look but we can't for to o long. The capitol could be here anytime to take footage or something it's not safe and I don't think they wanted survivors.

" That's a good idea you must be starving here have something to eat I have plenty of food." He started to eat like he had never seen food and that's how I was. He asked where I got it and said that we would need to take a lot of supplies and he heard everyone screaming and he heard they were headed for dist.13. If it does exist we should go there. And I agreed.

I felt so weak next to him his shoulders were broad and muscular and is hands were scared and tough but not ugly. My hands looked as if they had never seen daylight pale like the rest of me and frail looking.; I could not be frail in a situation like this nI will need o grow up in this new world. I will have not change myself. I don't know how it will happen but I have Bristel which will get me out of here. I looked into his hazel eyes and said, "Bristel, I am so happy I found someone, so happy I found you I don't know what I would've done like this thank you for helping me through this." The full content of the past events hit me and my eyes began to water. I was sure that all my tears were used up but I began to shed more. I must have had an effect on Bristel too because he said , " I know it's hard and I miss everyone so hard but we have to be strong right now if we both aren't strong I we won't be able to survive in this cruel place." He scotted closer to me and offered a friendly hand and I accepted it.

_(So what did you think I started off slow what do you think off a Madge Bristel Romance or should they find someone else I just write what comes to the keyboard and enjoy the ride!)_


End file.
